


Hush, Sin

by loli-ta (rueherdays)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Clementine, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Louis/Clementine implied, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Parent-Child Relationship, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violet/Clementine implied, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueherdays/pseuds/loli-ta
Summary: AJ doesn't want to hurt Clementine, loves her too much to try, he just needs her, badly.Set ten years after "Take Us Back".
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr./Clementine (Walking Dead)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Hush, Sin

AJ thinks about his relationship with Clementine too often - it distracts him. 

He thinks about the bond they share when watching Louis flirt with her. He wonders if it’s reciprocated whenever she’s too close to Violet, obsesses over it until they’re alone. Until he can take her, force her to only think about  _ him _ ,  _ his _ needs, and how much  _ he _ loves her. 

He never acknowledges the toxicity of it. The yearning that comes with loving someone as independent as Clementine. A girl grown, a  _ woman, _ who needed no-one until her handicap. AJ despises the quickness of her tongue, the freedom she craves, the curves of her figure that others admire.

AJ does, however, acknowledge her role as a parental figure. Boasts about it even. His strong Clementine, defying all odds for the past decades, excelling even. It’s not that he fails to realize what she should be to him. A mother, untouchable, honorable, not his to own, to fuck. He realizes, just doesn’t  _ care _ , Clementine is his. Will always be, and it’s hard for him not to show it in front of everyone. The boy can’t help but harden at the sight of her, to want.

Most times, it feels like only he can sense the tension, the desperation all tangled in his heart. Clementine, she indulges him, is hardly ever  _ surprised _ when he comes to her in the night. Doesn’t encourage him, but softens for him as she does for no-one else.. AJ, he desires her, doesn’t bother to hide it whilst inside her, pounding the tightness of her cunt, releasing inside her, deeply, hoping it doesn’t all leak out for hours. 

There’s often a mess across her thighs afterward, he runs his fingers through it, up into her wetness, where only he’s been, despite her age. Where only he’ll ever be. The boy likes to rest his head on her chest, listens to her heartbeat, examines the curves of her body in the moonlight, fingers old scars, teases dusky nipples whenever conscious enough to do so. He leaves marks that can be covered, that’ll chafe against fabric, he wants it to  _ hurt _ when she hides them.

Her face is solemn, bruised lips closed after holding back moans throughout the night. Her hair is a dark shadow, fanned across the pillow. She’s more soldier than a lover, he thinks. Her touches are rough - a grab at his waist while he makes love to her, a tug on his cock, kisses along his neck that turns into bites. 

Occasionally, he talks, usually after a midday tryst, sometimes during. It never fails to upset Clem though, she likes her silence, helps her better disconnect. 

“I still regret nothing, you know. Not Lilly, or Marlon. They needed to die, and we both know why.” AJ breathes, face tucked between her legs, tongue flicking at her lips. The best kind of kiss, he believes.

Her back is arched, ass settled on the edge of a desk, curls free from their tie, chest heaving, nipples hard. He’ll lick them when he’s done. A groan, almost a growl, escapes her, the ecstasy of her near-completion stronger than her disapproval.

He continues, “because you’re mine. You always were, Clem.” A suck on her clit has Clementine squealing, hands gripping his ‘fro, hips trying hard to rut his face, he keeps a tight hold on them, controlling her, and her orgasm. He’s gentle, he tries to be, but can’t control himself sometimes.

“Nobody else will get to touch you like this, ever. I’ll kill anyone that tries. You’re my whore, my protector, mine to love. I love you more than anyone can ever know.”

Clementine cums, hard.


End file.
